Thomas Dolby
Founded: b. 1958 Headquarters: London, UK/Los Angeles, CA Website Link(s): The Flat Earth Society Label * Columbia Genre(s) * Synthpop * New Wave RIYL * XTC * Prefab Sprout * Yellow Magic Orchestra * M * Buggles Member of * Camera Club * Def Leppard (one album) * Dolby's Cube Band Biography Thomas Dolby is most known for his song "She Blinded Me With Science", though he's had other hits as well ("Hyperactive!" being one) and been immortalized in a "Weird Al" Yankovic style parody ("Slime Creatures From Outer Space"). He was also the CEO of Beatnik, the computer sound company which devolped the polyphonic cel phone ringtone. Now he has started another company specializing in ringtones and produces and makes music as well as composing polyphonic ringtones. Discography Albums * The Golden Age of Wireless * The Flat Earth * Aliens Ate My Buick * Astronauts and Heretics * Retrospectacle (best-of) * The Gate To The Mind's Eye * 12x12 (remix compilation) * Forty: Live * Live Wireless * Golden Age Of Video * Premium Gold Collection * Hyperactive (version A) * Hyperactive (version B) EPs * Wireless Wonders * One Of Our Submarines Remix EP * Blinded By Science * Video 45 Singles * Urges b/w Leipzig * Europa And The Pirate Twins b/w Therapy/Growth * Europa And The Pirate Twins b/w Radio Silence * I Scare Myself b/w Cloudburst At Shingle Street * I Scare Myself b/w Puppet Theatre * I Scare Myself b/w Dissidents * Dissidents b/w Urges * Airwaves b/w Urban Tribal (both live) * Howard The Duck b/w Don't Turn Away * Hunger City * The Devil Is An Englishman b/w Fantasmagoria * May The Cube Be With You b/w Googolplexus * Airhead b/w Budapest By Blimp * Hot Sauce * My Brain Is Like A Sieve b/w Ravivar Fiore * Close But No Cigar b/w Neon Sisters / Beauty Of A Dream * I Love You Goodbye b/w Eastern Bloc * Silk Pyjamas b/w Field Work * Airwaves b/w The Wreck Of The Fairchild * Radio Silence * Windpower b/w Flying North * Windpower b/w Commercial Breakup * She Blinded Me With Science b/w One Of Our Submarines * She Blinded Me With Science b/w Flying North * She Blinded Me With Science b/w Weightless * She Blinded Me With Science b/w Jungleline * Hyperactive! b/w White City * Field Work / Exhibition / Steppin' Into Asia (with Ryuichi Sakamoto) * Quantum Mechanic b/w Armageddon / N.E.O. Appears On Compilations * 80s Hits Stripped Soundtracks * Gothic * Howard The Duck Mix CDs * The Opposite Of Smoke Is Egg Whites * Dub Club: It's Raining Again - Matt * He's In The Industry * De Revrum's Crash Course In De Muzikum Educatchum * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * Maybe Better You Should Hold Me Close Than Understand: The Best Of Thomas Dolby * Happy Birthday Dad * Mp3s Posted At Phancy.Com * What About The Voice of Geddy Lee? * Dad's Guitar Stuff * Beam Myself Into The Future *Max Tensile Strength * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Matt Radio Shows Further Reading * Wikipedia Page * Who Knew Solar Satellites Could Rock So Hard? * Hey, Who Wants To Talk About Gender Stuff?:Essay Category:Artists